1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for removing nitride material, and more particularly, to a method for removing silicon nitride.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nitride material, particularly silicon nitride, is prevalently used in semiconductor device fabrication for serving as mask that providing obstruction and protection, insulating structure that providing electrical isolation, and even serving as stress structure that providing stress and thus improving carrier mobility of transistor device. Therefore, it is extremely important to form a silicon nitride film or structure of superior uniformity, to etch or pattern a silicon film/structure having high structural strength and thus to obtain the required device pattern in following process such as etching process or ion implantation, and to remove the hard silicon nitride film/structure without damaging other device components/elements.